


Wing Kink

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is interested in seeing Gabriel's wings. He doesn't know what will happened when he touches them, but he want's to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Kink

**Author's Note:**

> (I have never written sabriel before so I am super sorry if this sucks or if its short and cuts off too soon)

Sam closed the book he was reading and stood up sighing. Dean was off doing whatever he did with Castiel, and he was stuck in the bunker alone. They hadn't found a job in a few weeks and he was getting restless, and really needed something to do. Heading into the kitchen he dropped off the coffee cup he had been drinking out of in the sink. He knew his brother would be in later that evening to clean up so Sam didn't really worry about washing it before he left the room.

Passing by Dean's room Sam noticed a book that was laying on his brother's bed. It was odd that Dean would bring a book to his room to read, it wasn't something he would usually do so Sam thought it was odd. 'Maintenance of Angels'. Sam had never seen this book before in the bunker and he was interested in what it had to say.

Sam took the book to his room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and opened up to the contents listing page. He quickly skimmed over the chapters noting that some were stranger than the other. 'Mating Angels'. Sam quickly turned to this and began to read over the chapter that explained the mating rituals of angels and their mating cycles. He found the information about the wings interesting and he was too busy reading to notice someone was in his room until a piece of candy hit him on his head. Sam nearly threw the book across the room and reached for his gun but stopped when he saw who it was.

“How did you get in here?” Sam asked Gabriel who shrugged and searched through his things. “Can you please stop looking through my stuff. That's personal.” Sam threw the book and gun onto the bed and got up grabbing the things out of the trickster's hands. Gabriel threw his hands up in mock defeat and sauntered over to the bed to see what the book was Sam had been reading.

“Touchy, touchy.” He laughed and picked up the book. “Maintenance of Angels? Where did you get this?” Gabriel asked seriously, his joking tone gone. “Did Castiel give this to you?”

Sam frowned and shook his head taking it from Gabriel. “No. I found it on Dean's bed. I assume he must of found it or...he could of gotten it from Cas. Why what's the big deal about it anyway?”

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What's the big deal? This is telling all the secret secrets of angels, it was written by a human who had an angel lover and they decided to write a book about it. Have you read some of the things in it?” He shook his head and made motions with his hand for Sam to go ahead and read it.

“No...I read only a little. Something about wings being sensitive...and uhm...” Sam closed the book and looked away. “Hey...do you still have wings? I know you decided to make yourself be the trickster but...are you still an angel?”

Gabriel chuckled and looked at Sam. “Of course I am. Still have my wings, and my...halo. Whatever.” Sam cleared his throat and awkwardly set the book down on his dresser. “Why? You don't want to see them do you?” He asked. Sam didn't make eye contact with him instead he just shuffled in place.

“I don't know...I mean I've never seen any angel's wings before...” Sam said.

“Well yeah. Angel's just don't show their wings to anyone. Cas probably only showed Dean his cause they are doing it while they think you are asleep.” Gabriel laughed. “But really...does having a thing for wings run in your family?” He asked as he focused on bringing his wings into the room. Sam watched in fascination as three pairs of gold wings appeared. The first pair, the ones on top were the largest and the wings grew smaller as they went down.

Sam crept closer and reached out to touch the wings. They shimmered as if someone had poured flecks of mercury into gold, and Sam couldn't help himself as he ran his fingers forcefully through the wings. Gabriel yelled out in surprise and turned around to face Sam, his wings almost hitting him in the face.

“What do you think you are doing?” Gabriel hissed his face bright red from embarrassment. He had thoughts about vanishing but it was cut off by Sam pulling him into a kiss forcefully. The archangel fell against Sam's chest and felt the taller mans arms reach under his ass and lift him up a little. They fell down onto Sam's bed, Sam first followed by Gabriel on top of him.

Sam pulled Gabriel away and pushed him onto his stomach before climbing on top of him. He ran his hands through the gold wings and gave them a harsh tug as Gabriel cried out. For a second Sam was worried he had hurt the archangel but he soon found that Gabriel was panting and moaning from pleasure, not pain. He ran a finger along the bone structure of the wings and slowly began to rut against Gabriel's ass.

The sound of Dean calling out from the hallway made Sam stop and he pulled away quickly. Gabriel sat up and looked over to Sam who was wide eyed.

“I'll come back when he isn't here.” Gabriel promised before vanishing. A few seconds later Dean came into the room without knocking and he stared at Sam.

“Do you want me to come back? I'm sorry I didn't know you were about to jerk off.” Dean joked but quickly left when Sam sent him one of his classic bitch faces. He hoped Gabriel would come back and he could test out more with his wings.


End file.
